


Til the end of the line [Carmen & Dadow-san]

by LenaLuna1995



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Carmen needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Out of Character, Parent Shadowsan (Carmen Sandiego)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuna1995/pseuds/LenaLuna1995
Summary: V.I.L.E is no more and the group has gone their different paths. Carmen has gone to solo work. But once in a while Carmen will contact her friends for a mission.This time it's in Russia with her father figure Shadow-San. But then an accident happens...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Til the end of the line [Carmen & Dadow-san]

“Pain flashing through her body as she fell down, hitting her head. And she was so cold, so cold, her eyes barely staying open. Maybe she could take a nap. Yes, sleep sounded like a really good plan right now. “Carmen!!” someone called out her name, the sound hurting her ears, feeling like drums in her head. A few seconds later her body was moved, a warm hand carassing her cheek. With the last bit of her strength she opened her eyes… ”

Carmen knew the path in her life was a dangerous one. It didn’t scare her though, the risk was worth it. Helping people was what made it better. Sure, there had been risky situations where she could’ve died. Hell, the first one was when she was an infant. But, so far she had survived everything life had thrown at her. A house fire, concussions, hyperthermia, even being brainwashed. But could she survive this? 

It started with a mission to Russia, where a museum artifact was being shown. All she had to do was preventing V.I.L.E to get their hands on it. The Tsars egg. A pure golden object with diamonds. Player had send the coördinates to the Royal Palace where a Gala was taking place.

A week before she’d send Shadow-san an email, asking if he was willing to join her. Not letting the opportunity to see his adopted daughter again go, he had said yes. And so they went, dressed up to the nines so they’d blend in. Zack and Ivy couldn’t stop laughing when she’d send them a photo and even Carmen herself found the outfit over the top. But, what had to be done, had to be done, right?

The Gala itself went without a hitch. They ate, drank and she had even danced a little bit with some people. They even did a dance together. 

Through talking she had found out that the egg was stored in one of the rooms. The plan was simple; make sure no one steals it. It was all fun and games until Shadow-san warned that they had company.

Unfortunately, he was right as she looked to her right and saw Paper-star and Tigress go through a door. Time for action.

It wasn’t much later she found herself chasing after them, with Shadow-san following her on the heel. A helicopter came into sight. “We can’t let them get into the aircraft” she yelled, fastening her pace. They had one chance, one opportunity, and they couldn’t blow it. But no matter how fast they ran, it wasn’t much later she saw the helicopter take off into the air. Last chance. “Give me your arm and hold on tight” she told him as she grabbed her ex-teachers arm, pulling him towards her. With her other arm she shot a line to the helicopter and him with his arms wrapped around her, off they went into the air.

“You’re insane, Carmen” Shadow-san scolded her as they climbed inside and she grinned. “Did you have a better idea, hmm?”asking him. He rolled his eyes in response. But much time bickering wasn’t left for them as they were greeted by company.

“Well, well, well, looks like we found a couple of stowaways”.

Carmen looked up, facing Tigress and her friend, Paperstar, who were both looking smugly at them. The woman in red smiled:“Don’t worry ladies, we’ll out of your hair quickly!”. The two woman didn’t accept this answer, attacking them almost immediately. Carmen dodged their attacks, mostly Paperstars origami stars. “Is that how you treat all your passages?” Carmen asked mockingly as Paperstar sprinted toward her, Carmen turning around quickly to avoid getting slashed. She heard a ripping sound but didn’t pay much attention to it. “Now now, carefully, Star, you almost walked into me”. 

Paperstar grinned:“Oops, how clumsy of me, maybe I should cool off a bit!”. A paper ninjastar came flying towards Carmen who easily dodged it. But it soon became understandable to her why it was so poorly aimed as the helicopter emergency door opened. Carmen quickly grabbed onto something to avoid getting sucked out. Shadow-san was being held busy by Tigress. “Say bye bye to your friend” Paperstar grinned and before Carmen could respond a stinging pain seized through her hands and seconds later she was falling down, towards to cold Russian woods. “That little bitch” she thought, pulling on the string of her glider. One side opened and she found herself spinning in the air. Few seconds later it all fell into place. Paperstar never intentionally ran towards her to attack, it was all a decoi. 

“Player, I’m kinda falling to my death here, find me the softest pile of snow to crash in!” the young woman yelled frantically. Player quickly responded with a “On it”, before directing her towards a wide open space. Unfortunately, fate had other plans in place for her, as a gust of wind blew her back a few meters, straight into a mountain. She felt her head crack and seconds later, she continued plummeting down, hitting trees on her way down.

Carmen landed in a pile of snow, just underneath a large pine tree. Her body felt heavy and cold. “Red, answer me” Players voice sounded in her ear, “how are you?”. Carmen opened her eyes slowly before she answered with a pained tone. “I’ve felt better!”. Maybe dying wasn’t all that bad, she came to the conclusion as pain took over her body and she was slowly freezing. It reminded her of the one time she was stuck in the Siberian woods, only then she had Chief who she could call.

This time it was just her. No Chief to call, no Zack or Ivy, no Shadow-san , only she and Player who was quickly typing on his keyboard, trying to find out her exact location. She wondered if she’d be found on time. She wondered if her friends would miss her. She wondered if Shadow-san was okay. She wondered if she’d see her father in Heaven. Slowly, her eyes slid close. Tired, she was so tired. Maybe she could take a small nap? Yes, sleep sounded really nice right now.

“Carmen!”

Someone yelled in the distance, she barely heard it, paying no attention. All she wanted right now was some rest.

“Carmen!!”

The voice came closer, she opened her eyes. Maybe she could yell back? Did she have the strength to respond? Slightly, she opened her mouth, barely a whisper leaving her lips. “I’m here”.  
Carmen sighed as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes fell close again.

“CARMEN!!”

A familiar voice called out her name, hurting her ears. A few seconds later she heard quick and heavy footsteps in the snow and her body was moved. She was pulled away from the snow onto something soft, close to something, or rather said someone, warm. A warm hand carefully carcassed her cheek. With the last strength she had, she slowly opened her eyes.

“Shadow-san ?” She looked up. He let out a sigh of relief. “You’re alive!”. Carmen grinned painfully:“For now..”. 

“You’re bleeding!”  
-“Red suits me!” she smiled in response. 

Carmen looked as he took off his coat and carefully wrapped her in it, her face grimacing in pain every time she was moved. There she layed, on his lap with his coat wrapped around her. At least she wasn’t that cold anymore.

She looked up at the sky, asking “Did we get it?”in a hopeful tone. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t for nothing and she could go with a sence of fulfillment and not one of failure. The older man smiled as he pulled a golden item from his pants pocket.

“We did!” he answered reassuringly, “They’re maybe master thief students but I was a master thief teacher”. Carmen copied his smile, as she felt how he put the egg in her hand, clutching her fist close. Shadow-san pulled her closer, holding her head up on his arm. “Stay with me” he begged as her eyes started to slip close again, “They’re close, help is on it's way”.

But Carmen felt tired, her eyes slipped close, her body felt cold. “Tell the rest I love them”she whispered. The last thing she felt was strong arms wrapped around her, her body lifted…

Light, so bright. It burned.  
Her head. It felt heavy.  
Her throat. It was dry.

Carmen slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? She looked around. 

A white room, an orange sofa in the corner, a TV on the wall. Her bed, next to it several beeping machines with wires and tubes. An IV drip that led to her hand. On the other side a window, and a door. Next to her bed a chair. She blinked her eyes. Shadow-san?

The man looked so small and vulnerable. “What happened?” she wondered as she looked at him. With his arms crossed on her bed side and his head resting on them, he was fast asleep. She noticed how he was holding her hand. Was he worried? 

Slowly, she pulled her hand loose, the older man stirred a little in his sleep. “Stay alive for me..” he murmured silently. Carmen carefully shook his shoulder. “Wake up…”. And again, “Shadow-san, wake up”. Yet, she still didn’t get an answer. 

She decided to let him rest. She put her hand on his head, wondering how long he’d been here? Sitting by her bedside. How long had she been here? Laying unconscious in this hospital bed. A day? Maybe a week? What if even several weeks? She turned her head, staring out of the window, over the park below. 

“Carmen?”

She turned her head back, seeing Shadowsan sit upright in his chair. They looked at each for a second, tears welling up in his eyes. Wordlessly he stood up and pulled her close, into a tight hug. Her body ached a little. “You’re awake..”. Barely audible whispers were heard. His voice sounded hoarse. She stayed silent, holding onto his shirt, tears streaming down her face. For some reason she felt like a little girl again, scared and wanting someone just to hold her. “You stayed..!”

Shadow-san pulled back, a sad smile on his lips. “I promised you, didn’t I?”he said, planting a kiss on her forehead, “Till the end of the line!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Carmen Sandiego fanfic. I watched the show barely a week ago and I'm hooked. I was in the mood to write some angst. I was at first planning on killing off Carmen but I couldn't. I can't kill off my girl. Plus, I can't kill Shadowsan on the inside by watching his daughter die in his arms. So yeah
> 
> Small note: Carmen has been in a coma for a month and she had a few broken ribs, a heavy concussion and a hole in her head. Zack, Ivy and Player all had been visiting her at least once a week but Shadow-San had stayed with her, day and night.
> 
> My idea of what happened to Paperstar was that she bragged about almost killing Carmen and this cause Shadow-san to see red and killing her, or so he thinks. He doesn't regret it tho and it doesn't hount him.


End file.
